


Shiver and Shake

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Free Verse, Smut, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Recently engaged Rose and Tentoo find an intimate way to warm up after a snowball fight. ;)





	Shiver and Shake

**Author's Note:**

> @doctorroseprompts: Shiver, seducing each other, snowball fight, rosy cheeks, fireplace, Christmas music… Let’s just say, several ficmas prompts get a brief mention. Haha

 

 

Nothing makes him shiver like the heat of her gaze, her skin,

her breath on his neck as she pants his name.

He’s anything but cold now, with their chosen method of warming up.

Her cheeks have turned from rosy with the chill to blushing in desire,

She moves up and grinds down, adding a little twist, slow and then faster,

Making this game into making love.

 

It started with snow crystals on eyelashes and flirting and banter

Of naughty jokes for a naughty boy and girl

_What would you like for Christmas this year, Rose Tyler?_

_Have you been awfully good?_

She whispered her answer in his ear and he hardened beneath her.

 

The hand with the ring with the diamond

(That’s really not a diamond at all but some kind of star,

the name of which she can’t remember while he is lovebitemaking just above her clavicle)

runs practiced fingers through his hair, tugging in just the way he likes.

 

Their moans are a melody, a perfect duet, a Christmas carol only they can hear

Of hope and love and peace on earth against all odds

and most of all a joy that overwhelms into ecstasy in the light of the fireplace flames

that dance and crack and spark in the night

to the rhythm of their passion in life imitating metaphor imitating life.

 

They gasp.

 

And cling to each other as they float down from this high

As an ember falls to the ash.

 

Breath slows; trembles and tremors turn to giggles.

They shake as they laugh

Together still as one body

At the cheesy joke that started all this

And how ridiculous it is

that they can’t keep their hands off each other

 

when 30 minutes ago they were on opposite sides

Engaged in battle

In a war with cannon balls

Carefully crafted from snow.  

 

 

 


End file.
